Field of the Invention
The present patent application is related to treadmill exercise equipment, and is more specifically related to stability and comfort belts worn by individuals when using treadmills.
Description of the Related Art
Treadmills provide a convenient means for engaging in physical exercise. Most treadmills use a motorized, endless loop belt that moves as a user walks or runs on the belt. Typically, the belt moves toward the rear of the treadmill as the user walks or runs toward the front of the treadmill for simulating forward travel over a surface. The speed of the moving belt can be varied to change speeds. Treadmills also utilize variable inclined positions in order to simulate changes in the grade of the terrain.
Fitness experts and professionals have continually emphasized the importance of a full body workout to increase cardiovascular circulation. For example, cross-country ski machines enable the user to exercise his legs as well as arms and upper body movement to increase cardiovascular circulation. It is possible to walk on a treadmill with the arms swinging freely, however, this requires delicate balance.
Treadmills typically incorporate front or side railings or bars that provide support for the user to grip while walking or running. It is usually necessary to grip the railings or bars because it becomes difficult to maintain one's balance when walking or running over the belt.
Although conventional treadmills provide a vigorous workout, the need to hold onto the treadmill frame to maintain balance restricts both of the user's arms from movement. In most cases, after a 15 to 20 minute workout the user's arms are stiff or ache from holding onto the frame or front handle bars. In addition, poor circulation results since the user's arms are held in a steadfast position, especially when the treadmill is inclined.
There have been a number of advancements related to belts for use with treadmills. In spite of such advances, there remains a need for improved treadmill belts that provide comfort and stability for a treadmill user. There also remains a need for a treadmill belt that provides a snugger fit around a user's waist or mid-section, and that can be adjusted to fit the waist and mid-sections of users having various sizes. There also remains a need for treadmill belts having replaceable parts, interchangeable parts, and parts that can be washed and sanitized.